Bathroom Surprise
by AidoRockz
Summary: When Anna Hudson, the Sakamaki's newest bride, decides to take a bath one night, things get weird when she gets a unexpected visitor. Short story; 2 or 3 chapters only. OC/Surprise Sakamaki. Will possible have two endings, one happy and one that involves the hurt and comfort. Also posted in I love creepy things
Quick warning; I'll be posting this story in both of my accounts.

* * *

Inside the Sakamaki mansion a young man made his way towards the game room. Strands of his purple hair bobbed slightly with every step though, at the same time, didn't move out of place. Clutched in the boy's arms was a teddy bear, looking old and worn and yet well taken care of. It is unclear if the eye patch on the bear had been placed to hide a missing eye or if it had always been like that. As for the young man's eyes, they remained unblinking as he entered the room he had targeted and turned to the room's two occupants.

To his disappointment he saw that it was only Ayato and Laito, his triplets. Laito was over by the pool table and looked to be aiming for the eight ball. Ayato was over by the dartboard and managed to hit a sixty with the latest dart he threw. Both seemed to pay their purple haired brother no mind as they continued with their games. Normally this would annoy the young man, as he despised being ignored. However, as they weren't the ones he was here to see, he could let it go just this once.

'Where is she?' The seventeen year old thought to himself as he glanced around the room with a frown. No matter how much he looked, the room remained deprived of any other life other than himself and his brothers.

This was starting to get ridiculous. No matter where Kanato looked he just couldn't seem to find the human girl. It was made even more ridiculous since he should have been able to smell her, but couldn't. Or rather he just couldn't pinpoint her scent; as he could still smell her somewhere in the house. It was just dulled, as if another scent was covering it up. Regardless, it annoyed the teenager; especially considering he could tell exactly where everyone else was.

He knew that Reiji would be in his lab by this time, creating a potion that would likely be tested on one of the humans. Subaru was likely either outside in the rose garden again or isolating himself in his room. Since the purple haired vampire couldn't sense his younger brother in the house, he suspected it was the first. As for Shu, while Kanato didn't know _exactly_ where he was, he knew that his eldest brother would be sleeping somewhere. Most likely laying on some couch or lounging around in some hall. So if he knew where all his brothers were than why was it so hard to find one human?

With a blink the young vampire turned his attention back towards his two brothers. Hmm, perhaps they knew where to find the girl. Those two often liked to tease her; Latio more so than Ayato. So, while neither smelt like her at the moment, it was possible they knew where she was. It couldn't hurt to ask and, besides, Kanato was starting to get really annoyed with his fruitless search.

"... Hey. Where's Anna?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Dunno; I haven't seen Piglet for a few hours." Ayato responded uncaring as he threw another dart towards the board. He smirked in victory as he managed to land a bullseye before turning to face his younger/older triplet.

"Why do you ask, Kanato?"

"Oh." The Kanato answered disappointedly and hugged Teddy tighter. "I was just curious. Teddy and I wanted to play with her."

"I thought you were playing with Little Bitch." Laito pipped in, casually looking up from the pool table and towards his brother. Towards his statement, Kanato smiled creepily and tilted his head to the right.

"I was but Yui decided she didn't want to play anymore and fell asleep. I was hoping Anna would be more willing to play with me even longer."

This got Ayato angry. Just like the rest of his brothers, he knew exactly what it meant to 'play' with a human. In addition he also knew that 'didn't want to play and fall asleep' really meant they passed out from blood loss. While Ayato couldn't care less if this happened to any other human, Yui was different. She was his and so only he was allowed to do those kinds of things to her. Only he was allowed to torture her, make her cry, see her scared face and, most importantly, drink her blood. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

"Damn it, Kanato! You better have not broken Pancake." Ayato threatened as he marched past his brother and out of the game room. Kanato simply watched him leave unblinking while Laito watched in amusement, chuckling to himself before turning to the middle triplet.

"If you're looking for Little Puss, last I heard she was going to take a bath. If you hurry, you might be able to join her." He teased, smirking suggestively before breaking out into even more laugher. His comment went ignored as Kanato looked up at the ceiling in thought.

A bath, huh? He thought he had heard running water a short while ago but dismissed it as probably just being Shu. After all, the eldest brother seemed to have a strange liking for sleeping in bathtubs; more so if they were already filled with hot water. Kanato didn't even consider it being Anna since he thought it was still too early for the human to take a bath. What, had she been planning on going to bed early tonight? Not if he had anything to do with it; Kanato still wanted to play and no one, especially not a worthless human, would deny him.

"Hey, Teddy, what do you think we should do with Anna when we find her?" Kanato asked as he finally looked down from the ceiling and towards his bear. Though his voice sounded calm, Laito, who had stopped laughing, noticed a mix of anger and insanity in his brother's tone. The insanity seemed validated when the purple haired vampire hugged Teddy closer and began to giggle.

"Yes, I agree that sounds like fun. We will teach her that we will not tolerate being ignored." He spoke and turned to face the door. Without another word, the young vampire left the game room, leaving his perverted triplet to blink his emerald eyes and stare up at the ceiling himself, wondering what his brother had in mind for the girl.

* * *

This is based off a one shot I did involving my Diabolik Lovers OC, Anna. If you are interested in learning about her I have a avatar of her in my deviantart. The user name is HidanKitten32. So I won't explain who she is here but I will explain a couple things; such as Ayato and Laito's nicknames for her.

Anna often wears her hair in pigtails, as you might see from her avatar if you went to look. Because of this Ayato has taken to calling her Piglet (simple enough)

Little Puss is short for Pussy. Laito calls her this because she often bares her "claws" or "fangs" when angered. It's like the "ooh, the little kitten has claws" kind of thing.

It was also suggested I should explain the younger/older thing for those that don't know. Biologically Ayato is actually the youngest triplet. It has something to do with Japanese tradition that, when triplets are born, the last born is the oldest. Or so I read.


End file.
